


Secluded

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beach Sex, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, M/M, POV Alternating, Secret Relationship, Showers, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost every weekend now, he would find a private place for them to escape away from the world, just for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secluded

**Author's Note:**

> A short Yuuki birthday fic.

“Come on.” He pulled Ichirou away from the crowd of students eager to go home for the weekend. But they were different, neither wanting to go anywhere but with each other.

“Where are we going this time?” Ichirou mocked him, because this had nearly become a ritual. Almost every weekend now, he would find a private place for them to escape away from the world, just for a little while.

“It’s a secret.”

That made Ichirou laugh; because it always was, yet he continuously asked.

“Shouldn’t I be taking you somewhere this time? Since it’s your birthday.” Ichirou’s grip on his hand tightened. Feeling the sweat between their skin only made him more eager to reach their destination. 

Maneuvering quickly through the calm streets of their small costal town. Hopping down a rocky path shrouded by trees revealed a hidden and secluded beach. Judging by the look on Ichirou’s face, he was surprised. “You intending on swimming, Yuuki?”

“Yeah, why not?” He shrugged his shoulders, closer to the water he regrettably let go of Ichirou’s hand. In a teasing manner, he slowly unbuttoned his school uniform and let it fall to the sand, leaving him with his undershirt and pants as he kicked off his shoes.

“The water is going to be freezing, that’s why.” Yuuki stared at the way Ichirou’s plump lips moved as he talked. 

“At least the air isn’t too bad.” He slipped his long fingers underneath his shirt then pulled it over his head. Catching the stare that Ichirou was giving his naked skin, he laughed. “Are you going to join me?”

Ichirou’s cheeks flushed as he turned away from Yuuki’s half naked body. “No way!” With a snort, Ichirou flopped down on the sand, knees brought to his chest and a pout on his face.

Unzipping his slacks, he let them fall down, exposing his naked flesh completely as he went commando, everyday. Ichirou refused to meet his gaze, still looking on at the endless ocean. Smiling, Yuuki kicked some sand towards Ichirou before running off into the water. He heard him yell after him but surely he received quite the view before Yuuki dived into the waves.

 

Seeing Yuuki smile wide after coming up for air, long brown hair darkened and slicked back from the water, Ichirou couldn’t help but feel a smile of his own tug at his lips. The ocean had to be freezing, that was the logic he used when he also stripped away his school uniform, the need to warm Yuuki up filling his mind. Running into the water at a fast speed so he could overcome the chill quicker and hopefully not give Yuuki too much to look at, he dove under and felt hands on him in an instant.

Moving over the surface, he took in a deep breath and then Yuuki was in front of him, draping his hands around his neck. “It’s fucking cold.” He could feel his teeth wanting to chatter and looking at Yuuki’s purple lips didn’t help any.

Legs wrapped around his waist and Yuuki pulled himself closer, Yuuki’s eyes fixated on his lips. The cars in the distance reminded him of where they were and he felt a rush threw him; they could be caught at any moment. But Yuuki tightened his hold on him, grounding him. Again it was just the two of them.

“Are you going to kiss me?”

Ichirou really wanted to kiss those tempting lips but not here. “Can we get out of the water?” A pout formed on Yuuki’s face but steadily turned into a grin as he slid off his body, once again grabbing his hand and leading him to the shore.

Once they set foot on dry land, Yuuki tackled him, sending him to the ground. Sand clung to their wet naked bodies as they moved around, settling on their sides, facing one another. “Kiss me.” Yuuki whispered against him, tilting his head with his eyes heavy.

Their lips briefly touched and he let out a breath, or more like a shudder against them before pressing closer and tasting more of Yuuki. One of Yuuki’s legs came to rest on his hip, pulling him, closing the space between their bodies. When their limp cocks brushed together, Ichirou rocked his hips on instinct, wanting more. 

He let his hand roam down to Yuuki’s smooth thigh as their tongues connected. Chests touching, he could feel Yuuki’s heartbeat against his own. Moving his hand over to both of their growing cocks, he stroked them both. Yuuki whimpered against his lips, and he pulled away. Scared that someone would find them or hear them. “Don’t worry. No one’s coming.” Yuuki was breathless, only small moans coming from his mouth now.

That was what Yuuki always did; reassure him. That they would both be okay.

 

His hands moved into Ichirou’s hair, gripping it tightly as their cocks continued to rub together with Ichirou’s strong hand fisting them. The sand began to fall off their bodies, their skin drying. Blinded from the sun’s rays, Yuuki buried his face into the crook of Ichirou’s neck, nipping the flesh. 

This was the closest they had ever been. Never did he want this moment to end; he wanted to explore more of Ichirou’s vulnerability. His breath picked up, as did Ichirou’s, the hand moved away from their erections and he was moved to press his back into the sand. Ichirou grabbed his ass, bringing him closer as he rubbed their groins together at a frantic pace. 

Fingers still entangled in Ichirou’s hair, he brought him down to kiss him again. It ended up being sloppy, their climaxes near and hazing their minds. A wave crashed on the shore, tickling their feet, as his toes curled, he came. Ichirou not too far behind him. 

Their stomachs were coated, heavy breaths turned into laughing, and this time it was Ichirou that dragged him back into the sea. Yelping, Ichirou turned to him, a firm grip still on his hand. “It’s still fucking cold!”

Yuuki couldn’t help but smile, pushing them forward until they were chest deep into the water. He smeared the cum on Ichirou’s stomach, watching it float away with the waves. It reminded him of their relationship, it was there one moment and then all the sudden it would fade away.

“Why do you look so sad?” 

“I’m not. We should head back though. I’m sure my mom has something planned.” It was the truth, he was happy; any second with Ichirou was enough to make him be. Nodding, Ichirou followed him out of the water, putting their clothes on over their wet sandy skin was rather uncomfortable but they didn’t have much of a choice.

He tried not to grimace as he combed through his long hair; it was matted with sand. Ichirou stared at him about to burst into laughter. Picking up Ichirou’s shoes, he practically threw them at him. 

At Yuuki’s house, Ichirou followed him inside; his mother was in the kitchen already starting dinner. She turned around and looked at them, “What were you boys doing?”

“Went for a swim.”

“In February, why would you do that Yuuki? You’re going to get sick!” His mother scolded them, then shooed them upstairs to take showers. Knowing that she would stay downstairs, Yuuki bit his lip before dragging Ichirou into the bathroom with him.

“What are you doing?”

“Might as well save some water.” Yuuki was already naked, now undoing Ichirou’s clothes, ghosting his lips over the bare collarbone.

A few moments later, they were both under the warm stream, cleaning the beach from their bodies. Yuuki was satisfied watching the sand go down the drain, and then he looked at Ichirou, who was really concentrating on scrubbing his body. Too busy to notice that Yuuki lowered himself to his knees.

“Yuuki—“ Ichirou was cut off when Yuuki wrapped his lips around his cock. Instantly the flesh in his mouth hardened, he took more of it, down his throat. Looking up, he saw Ichirou gripping the slippery walls to steady himself and biting his lips to quiet his moans. 

Sucking on the hot flesh was more than enough for him as he ignored his own swelling cock. Swirling his tongue around the top made Ichirou almost buckle his knees but Yuuki held his thighs back, pressing him up against the shower wall. Enough with teasing, he sucked on Ichirou’s cock hard. Salty hot cum filled his mouth, he moaned at the taste and he made sure to swallow every last bit of it.

Dried and dressed, they were sitting in Yuuki’s room. Ichirou looked as if he was in deep thought and it was driving Yuuki crazy. “What?”

Finally breaking out of his daze, Ichirou smiled. “What?”

“Are you just going to stare off into space or are you going to come over here?” Yuuki lifted the covers and scooted over, an open invitation that he hoped Ichirou would take. 

“So demanding on your birthday, aren’t you?” Ichirou joked; he slipped under the blanket and held Yuuki close, his chin resting on top of his head.

“You know you love it.”

“I love you.” 

Yuuki intertwined their fingers together, basking in Ichirou’s body heat before saying, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I did it! I really thought that I wasn't going to finish this. It was quite the struggle and for a birthday fic seems a little depressing lol. My smut writing is slowly coming back, I think. I'm trying to write more tonight. Wish me luck. Sorry for mistakes once again, my brain never catches them all xP
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
